This invention relates to the field of trailer hitch guides, and in particular to a self-aligning trailer hitch guide employing a pair of telescopic triangulating arms which guide a hitch onto a ball by triangulated urging of the hitch into lateral alignment with the ball and vertical alignment by means of at least one ramp.
Applicant is aware of numerous references in the prior art in an attempt to provide trailer hitch coupling guides, in particular; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,215 which issued to Wylie on Aug. 17, 1993 for a Trailer Hitch Coupling Guide; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,582 which issued to Rines on Oct. 3, 1995 for an Apparatus for Hitching a Trailer Coupler to a Hitch Ball; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,220 which issued to Danielson on Aug. 18, 1987, for Trailer Hitch Coupling Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,630 which issued to Thompson et al on Dec. 16, 1997 for a Hitching-Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,330 which issued to Roman on Jun. 25, 1996 for Hitch Helper; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,422 which issued to Austin on Apr. 2, 1996 for Hitch Alignment Apparatus and Method; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,386 which issued to Lazar on Jan. 14, 1992 for Self-Aligning and Self-Connecting Trailer Hitch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,606 which issued to Ryan on May 20, 1997 for Trailer Hitch with Extensible Throat; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,042 which issued to McPhee et al on Jan. 17, 1995 for Towing Device Support; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,446 which issued to Hamel on Jan. 11, 1994 for Trailer Hitch Coupling Device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,196 which issued to Ricles on Jul. 19, 1994 for Trailer Hitch Guide; U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,183 which issued to Cook on Dec. 24, 1985 for Trailer Hitch Guide; U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,968 which issued to DelVecchio on Mar. 10, 1981 for Removable Ball Guide Attachment for Trailer Hitches; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,947 which issued to Blagg for Coupler-aligning Trailer Hitch.
Because none of the above references describe self-aligning trailer hitches having a coupling guide which includes a pair of opposed telescopic arms, it is one object of the present invention to provide same.
In summary, the self-centering trailer hitch of the present invention includes first and second telescopic arms, each of the telescopic arms having first and second opposite ends. The telescopic arms are intended to include any form of extendible arms which extend and retract between fully extended and fully retracted positions. The first ends of the telescopic arms are pivotally mounted to a hitch hood coupler for coupling the first ends of the telescopic arms releasably to the hood of a trailer hitch. The second ends of the telescopic arms are adapted to be pivotally mounted to a rear end of a towing vehicle, mountable to the vehicle forward relative to a hitch ball mounted to the vehicle. The second ends of the telescopic arms when mounted to the rear end of the vehicle are disposed on laterally opposite sides of the hitch ball.
In one embodiment a ramp is mountable to the end of the vehicle, and when so mounted is adapted to engage, at a lower end of the ramp, the guide linkage made up of the first and second arms and hitch hood coupler. The ramp elevates the guide linkage up the ramp as the hitch hood coupler is translated in a first direction towards a retracted vertex position defined by the position of the hitch hood coupler when the first and second telescopic arms are in their fully retracted position. The retracted vertex position coincides with vertical alignment of the hitch hood, when mounted to the hitch hood coupler, vertically over the hitch ball. The guide linkage disengages from an upper end of the ramp as the hitch hood coupler is urged into the retracted vertex position so as to drop the hitch hood onto the hitch ball. In embodiments not using a ramp, for example relying on a wheel on a telescoping support mounted under the hitch hood arm of the trailer, once in the retracted vertex position the wheel is retracted to lower the hitch hood onto the ball.
Stop means on the telescopic arms limit the linear range of telescopic motion available to each telescopic arm. The telescopic arms thus form, when viewed in plan view, a triangle having its vertice at the hitch hood coupling where the first ends of the telescoping arms are mounted to the hitch hood coupler, the remaining two vertices of the triangle being formed between the second ends of the telescopic arms and the rear end of the towing vehicle. When viewed this way, the position of the hitch ball falls within the bounds of the triangle within the limits that, when the telescopic arms are both fully collapsed against the stop means, that the vertice of the triangle defined by the hitch hood coupler coincides with the position of the hitch ball.
When the telescopic arms are fully extended, the vertice defined by the hitch hood coupler is aligned longitudinally with the hitch ball. When the telescopic arms are in between their fully extended and fully retracted positions, the shape of the plan view triangle formed by the telescopic arms may vary, and where the hitch hood is being translated towards the hitch ball and is not aligned longitudinally with the hitch ball, the plan view triangle is non-isosceles, the vertice defined by the hitch hood coupler being constrained by the lateral range of motion both telescopic and angular of each telescopic arm, the limits of such ranges of motion being constrained by the stop means of the telescopic arms which prevent over-extension of the arms and over-retraction of the arms. The result is that the available ranges of motion of the hitch hood coupler are convergingly restrained as the telescopic arms retract during translation of the hitch hood towards the hitch ball, such convergence of the available ranges of motion diminishing to substantially zero as the hitch hood coupler is translated so as to be vertically aligned over the hitch ball.
As the hitch hood coupler is translated towards the hitch ball, with the corresponding retraction of the telescopic arms as the available ranges of motion converge, at least one inclined ramp engages either the hitch hood coupler or a corresponding one of the telescopic arms, in one embodiment a pair of such inclined ramps disposed oppositely on either side of the hitch ball engaging both of the telescopic arms, so as to elevate the hitch hood coupler over the hitch ball as the hitch hood coupler approaches vertical alignment with the hitch ball. Once the hitch hood coupler becomes vertically aligned over the hitch ball, the telescopic arms or the hitch hood coupler itself, depending on the location of the ramp, fall off the uppermost end of the ramp or ramps so as to fall under the force of gravity onto the hitch ball, thereby completing the coupling of the hitch hood onto the ball.